The Beauty Knows the Beast
by charley-madison
Summary: After Evolution's attack on Randy Orton Stacy Keibler has no ride back to the hotel and on the way Randy shows he isn't a beast, he's a simple guy whom Stacy might've been looking for her entire life. Please Read and Review...


The beauty killed the beast

He walked towards the locker room with the camera following behind the third generation star who was visibly disheartened at the same time heated over the facts displayed in the ring earlier in the night. He shoved his hand behind him signaling for them to leave but they contravened and followed him into the locker room before Randy could close the door. He leaned onto the locker with one hand resting on the top shelf thinking about what had just happened.

He clearly remembered his best friends, his best friends, betraying, turning their backs, and attacking him like only Evolution can. Now, he knew what Shawn Michaels felt, what Mick, Shelton, Chris, and all of Evolution's victims felt. He felt sick to his stomach after realizing what kind of individual he had become, what kind of confusion was he in now. He lost his only source of acceptance and there was no chance in this blue world that he would ever be accepted by anyone ever again. The photographer took one picture that caused Randy to turn into a rage. "What the fuck, get the hell out!" He roared slamming the door in front of him before breathing heavily and walking towards the empty shower.

Randy grabbed his Nike duffel bag and walked outside before turning out the lights. No one was left in the arena except the crew who was clearing things up, so he thought. Stacy walked out the entry and instantaneously saw the depressed Orton. Sure, he was a total ass to her and to everyone else, but the question was how she could get back to the hotel after Kane had taken Lita, the one who brought the rental car which Kane forced her to drive to wherever in London Ontario they were heading to. Randy was walking towards the weighty double doors before he heard his name from a feminine voice a few meters away. "Stacy," he mumbled as she walked towards him in her short denim skirt and sleeveless red top. He looked at the pretty diva confused, what could she want from him? He was always a jackass towards her, pinching her cute ass every now and then just to annoy her. "I know this might sound strange, especially from me; I mean why would I be talking to you, right?" Randy raised his eyebrows signifying for her to get to the point. "Okay, Lita left with Kane and I have no ride back to the hotel and it seems as if you're the only one left here so can I-"Stacy said before Randy interrupted her. "Yeah, whatever grab your stuff."

"Thanks," She said while he adjusted the rear view mirror in the car to see the back but the sight of his forehead made him stop. "I'm so sorry about what happened with you and your friends." Stacy said softly as Randy went back to reality. "Some friends they were," He muttered angrily switching the car keys in the ignition. "You're okay anyway, right?" She questioned uncertainly. Randy reversed the car with one hand before uttering another sentence, "Do I look okay, I'm here to give you a ride, not to visit my shrink." Randy said. "You have a shrink," Stacy replied immediately shocked, afterwards realizing her reaction was wrong. But then she saw a small smile creep into his handsome but battered face. "You're smiling, but I'm sorry, I was just kind of surprised you had a shrink." Stacy apologized. "It's okay; I should apologize for expressing all my anger on you. The whole shrink thing is total crap. After pummeling down Mick at Backlash the whole Legend Killer thing got to my head and I guess Hunter got pretty scared so he brought me to this shrink I see like twice a month. Its bullshit but if you think about it, after Mick I had less legend killing, I faced Shelton and Edge, not much of legends." Randy explained as Stacy listened intently as they began to near the hotel. "So now that you and Hunter aren't friends anymore are you going to quit." Stacy asked. Randy sighed, "I'll quit everything, Stacy." Stacy loved the way he said her name, his voice was deep, masculine, and mysterious, just the way a real man's voice should sound like. She mentally slapped herself from thinking about Randy that way. "What everything," She asked after a couple of seconds. "Everything, the shrink, the women, the late nights, brawls outside clubs, the drinks, basically the entire lifestyle." Randy said thinking that he actually wasn't losing anything now that he wasn't part of Evolution. He was just gaining more freedom, more time to show himself to the world. "I always thought you were into that," Stacy replied. "That's what Evolution's for, they influence you into their lifestyle. You'd look so happy being with all the women, drinking expensive drinks, wearing thousand dollar suits, and basically getting everything money can buy but really all it was was shallow happiness. I've been really stupid I guess. And anyway I'm not like them at all, I prefer beer, I prefer jeans and a shirt, and I like being in a nice stable relationship with one girl rather than screwing three girls in one night." Randy confessed. Why was he telling her all this. Could he trust her? What's with Stacy, why did he suddenly feel like he had to explain himself to her?

The car stopped in the parking lot but before Randy could open the Ford's door Stacy reached in for Randy's right hand. She stroked it with her thumb before saying, "I just want to thank you for showing me your real side and I promise that as long as you want to keep it a secret I will too. But let me tell you that you don't have to worry about being accepted because this side of yours will be loved if only you'd realize that." Stacy said before stepping out of the car with her things and walking to the hotel entrance.

"Stacy," It was Monday night and it was the first time he had seen her from the strange ride home last week. "Hey champ," She said noticing the shiny belt on his shoulder. He stood merely inches from her where she could feel the heat and intensity between their bodies. "I'm hearing rumors backstage that Hunter's considering bringing me back to Evolution. Now I know that sounds so impossible but he's actually thinking that what he did last week was wrong." Randy said with a smile on his face like he was little boy excited to open his Christmas presents. "I hate to break this to you but what happened to our little talk last week?" Stacy asked confused stepping away from him. "I thought about what you said and, Stacy, it's not that simple to turn from one egotistical jerk directly into a kiss ass goody-goody." Randy remarked making Stacy frown. "I didn't say you were supposed to be super good because no one is. All I said was that be yourself, your real self, the Randy last week, in the car who told me who he really was. And if you're planning to turn to the dark side, why even tell me about it?" Stacy asked disappointed. "I don't know, why?" He asked back knowing that Stacy had already asked the same question expecting an answer from him but all she got was a question. Stacy shook her head and walked back to the locker room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," He repeated over and over banging his head on the door of his locker room. Okay so maybe he was able to spit on Hunter's face and his entire career after demanding that the only way he can be friends with them and forget it ever happened was if he gave his belt up. And no chance in Satan's hell would he ever do that, not even for the man he considered his best friend for almost a year. There was a knock on the door that immediately surprised Randy. After all he was pounding his head on the same door. He opened it and saw Stacy outside with a straight face. "Come in," He said as he looked at her unreadable face hoping to catch a glimpse of maybe a smile or a frown. He closed the door and when he turned around she stood right there in front of him. It was kind of close that he had to lean against the door. "Uh, what," He asked confused. "I guess your membership to Evolution's now destroyed officially." Stacy plainly said. "Fine, I was brainless at the time. I mean they beat the hell out of me last week and this week I want to be their friends again after I explained myself to you. I'm really weird now that I think of it." Randy replied. Stacy grinned remembering the sounds he made that could be heard from outside. "Yeah, I heard," She replied making him laugh and then she noticed something. It was probably the first time she'd seen him laugh. Sure he always did the famous smirk and maybe smiled a little when he won matches or when Evolution was beating up Eugene or something but she'd never seen him laugh. "Hey, earth to Stacy, are you here?" Randy asked snapping her back to reality. "Sorry, champ," She replied remembering that she had called him that twice this night. "I like the nickname; I want one for you too." Randy said with a boyish grin. "Uh, let me think, how about Barbie?" He asked as she immediately shook her head with a terrified look on her face making him laugh even harder. "Okay, okay, what about Legs?" Randy asked as Stacy had an "I'm not so sure that would work" look on her pretty face. "Ah, I know, how about Randy Orton's own personal ASSistant?" He said prolonging the ass in the word. She slapped him playfully but he moved away so Stacy lost her balance and fell into his arms. "I know what's perfect, how about Beauty," He spoke softly his arms around Stacy's slender waist. She blushed at what he had said then nodded her head. She looked up to his gorgeous blue eyes that looked like the sky as he gazed down to her cinnamon colored eyes. They stood there for what seemed like eternity until she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested them on his manly broad shoulders. "Beauty, thanks for reminding me that I'm not a beast." He said sincerely before capturing her soft lips in a long and passionate kiss.

And they lived almost happily ever after. Hey, life isn't perfect but they will be together... forever.


End file.
